A Day in the Life of Nanaki
by Kami Ukanowa
Summary: Nanaki's outlook on life and the people he's surrounded by. Try not to flame... Summaries suck! Just read it!
1. Departure from Cosmo Canyon

Cloud: God... Life has been a bitch ever since.. We left Midgar... That's not even the half of it. Damn girls swooning over me..  
  
Cloud continued to walk through Cosmo canyon, unaware he was being watched.  
  
Cloud: Barret's right... Jessie, Biggs and Wedge did deserve to see this place one more time. It's not half bad...  
  
Red XIII: Of course it isn't. You think my ancestor's wouldn't protect a place if it wasn't special..?  
  
Cloud: The hell..? Where'd you come from...  
  
Red XIII: .... Behind the bush... It's only a matter of time I leave the group..  
  
Cloud: Yeah.... *confused*  
  
Red XIII: Well, I just wanted to thank you, since you're kinda everyone's leader...  
  
Cloud: No problem. You saved our ass at Shinra, so it's the least-  
  
Red XIII: Whatever...  
  
Red walked off, back into his cliff-side house.  
  
Cloud: ..... Hmm... I guess I should head back too...  
  
Cloud headed back to the Bonfire, to see Yuffie, Cait Sith, Barret, Aeris and Tifa.  
  
Barret: Welcome back white boy.  
  
Cloud:......  
  
Tifa: Did you see Red XIII?  
  
Cloud: Yeah. He left after a sec...  
  
Aeris: He's probably sad about leaving us.  
  
Barret: We've all had hardships damnit! You just gotta suck it up!  
  
Yuffie: *rolling her eyes* Does that include blowing too...? Man, I'm gonna miss Red.  
  
Cait Sith: We all are... Cept me, I never knew em.  
  
Tifa: You should go talk to him Cloud.  
  
Cloud: *gives Tifa the WTF!? Look* No...  
  
Tifa: Well someone has to... Barret...?  
  
Barret: No way! I'm no good with this shit... How 'bout Yuffie..?  
  
Yuffie: What the crap? Why me?  
  
Cloud: You stole our Materia...  
  
Barret: You locked us in a cage...  
  
Tifa: You got us in trouble with the Turks...  
  
Cid: You threw up all over my plane...  
  
Cloud: What the hell? Where did you come from!?  
  
Cid: I uhhh.... Yuffie go talk to him!  
  
Yuffie:.... Fine... *under her breath* $%#@ers...  
  
Red was sitting on the highest cliff in the town, watching the stars. Yuffie climbed up to see him.  
  
Yuffie: Yo Red! Wassup!?  
  
RedXIII: Oh.. Hello Yuffie...  
  
Yuffie: I heard you were bummed about leaving..  
  
RedXIII: Apparently gossip gets around fast.  
  
Yuffie: You know, you can always come...  
  
RedXIII: No... The village needs my protection..  
  
Yuffie: The village survived before without you. It can now, right?  
  
RedXIII:.....  
  
Yuffie: Oh sorry....  
  
Grandpa: She's right Nanaki.  
  
RedXIII: What the... Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: Nanaki, I want you to see the world, just as your parents did. You are still very young.  
  
RedXIII: But I... What if you're not here when I get back?  
  
Grandpa: Whatever happens happens. Don't let my death hinder your life. You were raised better.  
  
Yuffie: So Red... No, Nanaki. Want to join us again?  
  
RedXIII:.....  
  
Grandpa: You are going Nanaki. Enjoy yourself.  
  
RedXIII: Thanks grandpa... Thanks Yuffie... I'm ready to go now... 


	2. The Mystery of Cait Sith

Thanks for the advice Quirky Rikku. Here's story format.  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own FF7... But I'm going to write about it anyway... =/  
  
Cloud and the others had left Cosmo Canyon and headed into the Tiny Bronco (I don't care if they don't have the bronco by this point, it's my story... Y' know?) Now they had to decide where to go next...  
  
"I propose we go to Wutai... There is a rare material shop there..." (lmao yeah right..) Red said  
  
"Umm... Can we not go there..?" Yuffie insisted  
  
"Yuffie just because of you're stealing our material incident-"Cloud was cut off by Barret  
  
"Hell, we've been through a lot. Let's stay at the Golden Saucer for a night."  
  
"Fine with me! Cloud and I can go on rides!" Aeris cheered  
  
"....." Tifa was pretty unhappy about that...  
  
"This is one very dysfunctional love triangle.." Red said  
  
"Yeah... These people need to seek help..." Cait said  
  
"How the... I suppose you must have heard me..." Red sighed  
  
"Yup, but hey, I agree!" Cait laughed  
  
"God damn kids make up your %$*&%$# minds..." Cid slammed his fist on the steering wheel, nearly causing him to crash....  
  
"Well... I guess... Oh hey, I want to do the Chocobo race again..." Cloud said  
  
"PSSH! Little white punk wins once, and he thinks he's a jock!" Barret said.  
  
"Honestly, can you desist with the racist comments?" Red sighed. "Moron.."  
  
Now everyone started getting into a fight. This was getting so ugly, Tifa wished she could just leave. But, being out in the middle of the ocean... There weren't a lot of options....  
  
After many arguments, racist slurs, and death threats, the group finally arrived at the Golden Saucer.  
  
"Uhh... I gotta go somewhere guys, so, I... made us reservations at the Ghost Hotel. Later!" Cait sprung off  
  
"... Hmm... Suspicious.." RedVIII sneered. He'd follow Cait..  
  
"Well I'm going to bed..." Yuffie said  
  
"These old bones need sleep too. Later.. G.." Cid walked off  
  
"I uhh.. I'm going to go watch the play.." Red said, and lept off. He had a mssion.  
  
"Well... Later" Tifa left  
  
"..... Umm... 'Kay, I'll just leave you two alone..." Barret said  
  
"Ready Cloud?" Aeris asked  
  
"... Do I have to?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
"... Fine.." Cloud groaned. "Let's go." Cloud had to admit, he wasn't totally bummed. Aeris was a... nice girl...  
  
An hour had passed. Red was tracking Cait, who seemed to be following Cloud. He followed Cait, into the Event Square, as some guy led Cloud and Aeris on stage.. Cait waited behind the stage curtain. Red thought this may prove educational, so while he watched for Cait, he'd view the play.  
  
A man with a very tacky dragon costume walked out onto stage, capturing Aeris. He sneered, and blew red and orange strips of confetti at Cloud. The king ordered Cloud to do something, so Cloud consulted the royal mage.  
  
"Who is your enemy?" The dragon said  
  
"The king." Cloud said  
  
"Oh no!" The king yelled.  
  
"Damnit Cloud you ruined the whole play!" Aeris said. She drop kicked Cloud, sending him flying off stage, and the kick-flipped the dragon, ultimately saving herself.  
  
"The princess has great strength!" the kind admired  
  
"... Cloud, you are quite the actor." Red noted. Cait was still waiting behind the curtain.  
  
Cloud and Aeris walked off, onto the main ride, an extremely fast train, which circled the park. Cait waited for them. As soon as they got off, Cait ran up to Cloud, telling him about a keystone.  
  
Red knew that the time for action would come- Cait Sith would have to fall... 


End file.
